


frivolous spontaneity (no miracles required)

by Viatta



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (But only kind of because it doesn't quite apply), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Birthday, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Excessive Terms of Endearment, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Married Couple, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viatta/pseuds/Viatta
Summary: Aziraphale has a sudden whim to surprise his husband with a birthday cake. It's not technically his birthday, but honestly, who cares about technicalities at this point? The angel mostly uses this as an excuse to find new ways to show appreciation to Crowley anyway.Or, Crowley becomes the first ever demon to get a dazzlement of the birthday variety. The logic surrounding this situation may be flawed a bit, but Crowley can't help but be touched by the gesture. He finds himself quickly adapting to the notion that today must apparently be his not-quite birthday of sorts for now on, if only because Aziraphale decided it so.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 55





	frivolous spontaneity (no miracles required)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlchemyAssist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemyAssist/gifts).



> To my dear Kat, on your birthday. This is pure plotless silliness I drummed up on a whim, and I hope it can bring a smile to your face. Hopefully my enthusiasm for your birthday makes up for my lack of writing prowess! 
> 
> All mistakes belong to me, nevertheless I hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading what can only be described as sickeningly sweet, highly indulgent, and purely unfiltered fluff. Please don't take anything here too seriously, as the characters themselves don't take it seriously either. This is just for fun.

“ _Aha!_ ” The triumphant exclamation was heard throughout the cottage, followed by a brief pause. “...Crowley? Please come in here and look!”

“Angel? You in the kitchen, love?” The demon called out, bemused.

“Just finishing up, darling! Just, erm, need your opinion on something!” The angel echoed back in a rush, sounding tentatively excited. 

Crowley casually waltzed into the small kitchen, which was without a doubt one of his favorite rooms in the whole cottage. It was the middle of springtime, and a light welcoming breeze was floating in from large windows. There was an accompanying pleasant smell always hanging in the air, usually of whatever either of them would have whipped up to eat and enjoy together that day (If they weren't going out on the town to dine, that is). A noticeable sugary smell was drifting out of their kitchen now, and Crowley instinctively flicked out his not-quite human tongue to sniff it.

“Aziraphale, what have you made today? Smellsss, well, smells like the marshmallows you love so much, if not a bit overly sweet.”

Aziraphale (who knew better and was privy to Crowley's very secret proclivity to sweet things) walked over to his husband, a fetching pink frosted cake gingerly held in his hands. To Crowley's surprise and further intrigue, there were seven small multi-color candles lit atop the cake.

With a small, almost bashful smile, Aziraphale gazed at Crowley, his voice sounding hopeful. “I, erm, whipped you up a cake! Followed a traditional birthday cake recipe and even borrowed a few strawberries from your garden for the filling. Oh dear, I hope you don't mind. I would have asked usually, but I so wanted this to be a surprise.”

“ _Angel,_ ” Crowley gaped, a bit taken aback by this sudden unexpected gesture. “You made me a- a cake? A birthday cake, you said, and well, you do realize that-”

“Yes dear, I realize that we technically do not have birthdays. Call it a whim, as it were. Just wanted to try something out, and well, I- I know it's a bit too human for us and-”

As Aziraphale started to ramble, his expression becoming more unsure, Crowley felt himself melt. He gently placed his hands under Aziraphale's, still holding the cake, and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek, if only as reassurance.

“Aziraphale, I may not understand this sudden whim of yours, but let me assure you I love it already. I love you.”

The angel's expression softened then, pink lighting his cheeks. The seven candles burned slowly between them, flickering gently as the two lovers gazed adoringly at each other for a moment.

“.....I have to ask, though. Why the seven candles? I know we're both very, _very_ old, and I just don't think seven is gonna cut it,” Crowley teased with a grin.

Aziraphale tutted, rolling his eyes fondly. “My love, what do you take me for? There's not enough room on any cake to fit our approximate ages anyway, so I'm going with millennia. Six for as long as I've known you, and one extra for good luck. At least, er, for the last bit, that's how the humans seem to do it. Perhaps you should blow them out?” The candles were now dripping a considerate amount of wax onto the swirling pink frosting work; the small wicks of fire still burning between the angel and demon. “Make a wish, darling.” Aziraphale whispered, looking deep into Crowley's ever-exquisite serpentine eyes.

“Hmmm,” Crowley pretended to ponder his wish, as he dipped his face closer to his husband's. “What to choose, what to choose. What on earth could a demon as lucky as me ever wish for...”

A joyous giggle escaped from Aziraphale as he leaned in to press his lips to Crowley's. It was at that moment, though, that Crowley ducked his head out of the way at the last second to dramatically blow out the candles, causing the angel to laugh at his antics.

“And here I was thinking you might have wished for a kiss from your husband who _graciously_ baked for you,” Aziraphale teased, one side of his mouth tilting up into a playful grin.

“You caught me.” Crowley drawled easily. In one swift movement he took the cake from Aziraphale's grasp to place it on the counter, before going back to draw him near at the waist and spinning them both on the spot. They both shared a laugh as the warm sun rays from outside filtered through the windows, making them glow. A soft kiss was exchanged as arms fully wrapped around each other, and a contented hum could be heard, but from whom they could not say.

Pulling back gradually from the sweet kiss, Crowley gazed softly into Aziraphale's shining hazel eyes. “Weeeeelll, not that that wasn't terribly pleasant, but my exact wish has yet to be fulfilled, I'm afraid.”

If Crowley wasn't saying all that while also having his familiar mischievous smile, Aziraphale would have found himself nearly pouting. “What? My kisses aren't enough for this very needy demon anymore?”

Crowley chuckled and wiggled happily in his angel's embrace. “You know that they are. More than enough, even. _Easily_ one of my very favorite things of all. But, I'm afraid just one isn't going to cut it, especially when I specifically wished for a kiss for each year since our first meeting.”

“Is that so?” Aziraphale felt his cheeks heat a little, and couldn't help the giddy smile his mouth formed. With his arms still wrapped around his beloved, he let out a thoughtful hum. “That's, well, quite a lot of kisses, isn't it?”

“Quite a lot indeed, angel. At this point at least six thousand and change, I reckon. And I'll have you know that it's this needy demon's birthday, and you've only given me _one_ so far. Looks like you have some catching up to do, may take a while.”

“Sounds like no trouble at all, my dearest. Happy birthday.” Aziraphale whispered against Crowley's mouth, before going in for what would be the second of many, many kisses to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I couldn't really find a way to fit this into this very tiny story, but please know that Aziraphale was wearing this atop his usual cozy attire the entire time. https://66.media.tumblr.com/9ea62194ee1f3fcc74c9f3a949e816d1/a7e86f719dcea043-84/s640x960/40c8eba1facc1fc4009e9afd4d502a191f23ca07.jpg
> 
> To clarify, this was a mock gift Crowley gave him and that Aziraphale pretended to reluctantly receive. Yet, the angel is always found wearing it when creating in the kitchen.


End file.
